


5 Short Stories by Tierfal PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, SoUarchive, short story collection, tierfal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Podfic of 5 Short stories.Sorry I couldn't be bothered to upload them individually. They are all fluffy RoyEd pieces that go well together.1-Pillow Talk2-Fulfillment3-Hands and Hearts4-Superlative5-Coal and Carbon
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	5 Short Stories by Tierfal PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superlative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751257) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-585443644/short-story-collection-by-tierfal) [ MB, 00:51:09]

1-Pillow Talk-----https://archiveofourown.org/works/397028  
2-Fulfillment-----https://archiveofourown.org/works/770044  
3-Hands and Hearts-----https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210083  
4-Superlative-----https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751257  
5-Coal and Carbon-----https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585561

shhh I am just a simple person who appreciates good writing, and that is why I dedicated wayyy too much time this past month to recording Tierfal stories. I'm not weird. You're Weird.


End file.
